Red as the Blood that Clots in your Veins
by CiaraFray260600
Summary: Clary is an Angel and the Princess of all Shadowhunters, but Clary's heart yearns for what it probably will never have...Love, when Clary's life is turned upside down and she is dragged down to Hell by a strange Golden boy, will Clary be able to resist or will she rip away the boys armour and discover his deadliest secret? Rated T but could become an M!


**Hey Everyone! New Fic and I am really trying hard to make these ones longer, so here ya go, ENJOY my sweet bundle of odd balls ;)xxx**

* * *

I giggle as Jonathan slips on the soapy floor and lands on his backside, the air getting knocked out of him.

I lift my skirt and run out from my hiding place as he groans and gingerly sits up, I lift my hands and the soapy water flies into the air and I throw the slippery stuff into the bucket at the side of the room, I smile down at Jon as he glares at me and leaps at me, but I lift my blood red wings and shoot into the air with grace and agility.

Jon looks up at my flying form with envy and love and I zoom down and give a tug at his bone white hair and he leaps up and tries to grab me, but I zoom up and out of the room, dropping down onto the dining table, avoiding all the yummy looking food and laugh as Jon barrels threw the door and looks around, his eyes finding me as I poke my tongue out at him and he grins and takes a running leap at the table, flipping and landing it perfectly.

He runs at me, occasionally stepping on a loaf of bread, as he gets closer I spin, my wings stretching down my back as I run away from Jon but he leaps and barrels into me, knocking me down and landing us both on the soup bowl and roast turkey, sending the turkey flying into the air and coating us in the yummy smelling soup…

Jon and I's eye's follow the turkey as it falls and wince when it hits the side of the salad bowl, sending lettuce and carrot flying all over the table…a piece even lands in my hair and I pinch it between my two fingers and bring it to my nose and sniff it, disgust twisting my face as I hurl it across the table and look at Jon as he raises his eyebrow at me.

"Vinegar," I say and he goes slightly green.

"CLARISSA ADELE FAIRCHILD MORGENSTERN AND JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Our Aunt screams and we scramble up and roll off the table, trying not to slip and fall on our face's as we dash for the secret passage.

My shoes feel wet and sticky from the soup and I keep slipping on small pieces of turkey strewn all over the place.

I put my sticky hand on the wall and push, and a door opens and Jon and I scramble in, I lift my hands and wrap a long tendril of invisible air around the door and yank it into place, launching myself forward and yanking the old lock, sealing off the door from being opened and freezing it with a shard of ice.

I turn and look at my brother with a panted breath and giggle, slapping my hand over my mouth to smother the happy sounds and he grins at me and walks over and gathers me into his big, strong arms.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him…then I see a big clump of meat on his shoulder and wrinkle my nose as I push him back and point a finger at his shoulder and he grabs the gross looking studd and throws it down the dark corridor for the rats.

I look around and summon a small flame in my hand and start walking, when I get to my room I grab the candle on the floor, light it with the flame in my palm and hand it to Jon, sliding into my room with a grin…and a middle finger gesture to my brother.

I rush into the bathroom and shut the door, twisting the lock and discarding my ruined dress, throwing open the glass shower door and turning the shower on till its scorching and billowing steam. I pull my matching silk bra and undies off, throwing them in the pile on the floor and stepping under the pounding spray.

I pull my hair out of its icky braid and it drops down my back in a wet mess, reaching my mid thigh.

I grab the shampoo and un-screw the lid, cupping my four fingers and scooping out half the contents, I place the container down and slap the shampoo onto my head, rubbing it threw my hair.

I rinse it out and wrinkle my nose at the clumps of vegetables that run down the drain…I shampoo my hair again for good measure and then dollop conditioner on my head, swiftly running my long artists fingers threw the long, fiery tendrils.

I lean down and grab the lemon body wash that I made and am about to dip my fingers in it when my Aunts voice rings threw the castle.

"CLARISSA! JONATHAN! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" she screams and I wince…the dining room…crappers!

I scoop the body wash out of the container and rub it into my skin, making it go bright pink from the pressure I put on it.

I reach behind me and grab one of my blood red wings, pulling it over my shoulder and pouring the rest of the shampoo on it and clean the feathers…I shampoo the other and then condition them, making them silky soft.

Rinsing out my hair, I shut off the water and step out, wrapping a ridiculously fluffy towel around my skinny body.

I put my hair up in a towel and gasp when my brother intrudes in my mind…

_'She's rampaging through the house, trying to find us…' _

I sigh and run the towel over my arms, drying the water off my soft skin.

_'You do realise, that we are so Goddamn dead, its not even funny…' _I project back and he chuckles.

_'Remember how I said "its not even funny!"' _I hiss back and he cracks into laughter, making me giggle out loud.

_'Have you had a shower?' _I ask.

_'Yeah, got out 10 minutes ago and am just getting ready…'_ he says.

_'Leave me be then, I'll be over in your room in ten,'_ I say and dry off, rubbing some lavender lotion onto my pink skin.

_'Over and out…' _

_'You weird child…'_

I smile and tiptoe over to the door and open it, sticking my head out and checking for any signs of intrusion…none.

_Thank God!_

I rush out and grab undergarments and a knee length emerald green dress, pulling them on and grab my mothers bracelet…it has every stone known to man and angel on it, plus my wing stone…my mother gave it to me before she left a month ago to see our friends, the Penhallows.

I clip it around my wrist and grab my family necklace and clasp it around my neck and it shimmers, recognising its owner.

I grab my Morgenstern dagger and rush over to the secret door, my feet slapping on the polished marble floor.

I hear my Aunts rushed footsteps as I slip threw the door and shut it just as she flings open my bedroom door…the rage on her face…_PRICELESS!_

I giggle as I run down the long dark hall, towards Jon's secret door, the flame in my palm flickering in my hurry.

I fling open Jon's door and his head whips up and he smiles at me as I rush in, grabbing his arm as my trained ears pick up our Aunts rushed footsteps.

Jon grabs his belt with father's swords in it plus his daggers and stele and hands me Heosphoros the Dawn-Bringer and my belt, my stele hooked on it.

I yank on his arm and we run towards the passage door, jumping threw and shutting it just in time for my Aunt to run in.

Again…

PRICELESS!

We run down the passage, turning a corner and a grin stretches across our face's when light illuminates the end of the tonal. Our steps quicken and my wings itch to fly in the beautiful field, so close!

We jump across the threshold and land on the soft green grass…

Finally…

I lift my wings and take off, my wings carrying me into the air and I cry out in happiness…wing in my feathers, what else could a girl ask for?

"HEY!" My brother shouts and I look down at him just as a bell sounds threw the kingdom.

_Mum?_

_Dad?_

I squeal and pull my wings in, plummeting down to my brother and at the last possible second, I open my wings and pull up, landing on the soft grass gracefully.

Jon looks so excited as he puts his weight from foot to foot, I nod to him and he grins and turns, running towards the tunnel, only turning when he notices that I'm not beside him.

He looks at me and frowns.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'I'll see Mum and Dad later, we don't get to come here all the time, so…' _I whisper in his mind.

He nods, blows me a kiss and runs into the shadows that envelope him in darkness.

I sigh and then something radiates through me and I go pinpoint straight, my eyes searching for something…I see something in the distance and my interest sparks, I open my wings and propel myself into the air; my wings pumping, slicing through the air in clean strokes.

I see it and it's a…black flower?

I drop down to the ground and fold my wings in, approaching the odd looking flower hesitantly.

I drop to my knees in front of it and stare at it, the flower has dark red petals with black spots on the soft flesh and in the middle is a long, sharp spike…

Before I know what I'm doing, I reach my hand forward, towards the spike.

I want to feel the sharp sting of it piercing my flesh and I want to see my red and gold blood well from the wound and feel its warmth…my life force.

I hear a shriek and I instantly know its my mother but I can't seem to break away from the trance the flower has put me in…want to touch it, feeling it…kiss it?

My father and brother shout and I can hear my families pounding footsteps, their cries radiating threw the field.

My finger brushes the sharp tip of the flowers thorn, but I keep going; pressing my finger down onto the tip, not even wincing as it enters my flesh and I pull back slowly, turning my finger up so I can see it and the blood that runs off my finger and falls onto the thorn, making it shrivel and go a light pink, the thorn turning into a pollen pocket.

I smile down at the plant and then the sky goes dark, big black clouds covering the sun…I look up at the clouds and then I look back down at the flower and my mother calls my name…

"Step away from the flower Clarissa!" she cries and I lean down, my hand outstretched towards the flower…

A hand bursts up from the soil and claws at the ground, I jerk back; my wings outstretched and ready but curiosity over takes me as another hand and a head claws at the grey looking grass, my mother screams and so does my brother.

The man stands up and lifts his head and my breath leaves me…

He has the most beautiful golden blonde hair, muscular body and when he looks at me, the most startling gold eyes.

He smiles at me and something races up from the pit of my stomach and into my heart…something that is completely foreign to me.

He steps towards me, and my brother screams and I hear his footsteps quicken.

The boy towers over me, and his eyes are pits of gold in which I am being sucked into. He outstretches his hand and I look at it, wanting to touch it and curl my fingers threw his…so bad.

"Take my hand, and all your dreams will come true," he whispers in his melodic voice and I feel my mind being hammered by my brother, his screams echoing threw my brain.

_'Let me in Clary!'_

_'I…can't…'_

My eyes can't leave the boy and as I reach forward, he smirks and nods as I slip my hand over his callous skin and up to his wrist, letting my fingers feel the tickle of his soft blonde hair.

He grins triumphantly and pulls me flush against him and with his other hand, he lifts me chin so that out mouths are level.

He leans forward and so do I.

_He's going to take my first kiss and rip the privilege from me forever…_

_Don't give a damn!_

He crashes his lips against mine and I feel something inside of me tear in half and flutter away.

His lips are like silk against mine and I moan as he arches my back and then pulls back, an evil grin spreading across his face as he pulls me against him, both of us facing my racing family.

"You've lost _Valentine_," he spits my fathers name and my father puts on a burst of speed, his arm outstretched, hand open and I stretch my hand out to him, tears running down my face because I know what comes next.

"And you'll never get her back!" the boy laughs as black mist swirls around us.

"DADDY!" I scream as the ground underneath me falls away into a pit of darkness, even I can hear the screams of agony emanating from.

"CLARY!" My father screams as Jace and I drop into the dark hole, my screams mixing with the other screams of agony.

* * *

**Ok :) I hope you like it! **

**Drop in a review :)xxx**


End file.
